Klan Bogiń
Klan bogini jest jedną z pięciu głównych ras na świecie. Przegląd Trzy tysiące lat temu klan Bogini wciąż walczył z Klanem Demonów. Podobnie jak jego Dziesięć przykazań, ten klan ma swoją elitarną jednostkę, Cztery Archanioły, którego nawet Dziesięć Przykazań musi uważać, zgodnie z Monspeet. Pomimo wielu bitew większość bogiń postępowała łagodnie wobec ludzi i uważała zabijanie demonów za sposób na ich uratowanie. Jednak te dwa legendarne klany były w dużej mierze równomiernie dobrane i dzięki temu powstała tymczasowa równowaga. W pewnym momencie złamali traktat z klanem Demonów, a nawet zabili wiele kobiet i dzieci, które trzymali się jako jeńcy wojenni. Jednakże, gdy Meliodas zdradził swój własny lud za jego przymierze i związek z córką Bóstwa] [(Bogini | Elżbieta]] i poważnie uszkodził ich siłę, zabijając dwóch członków Dziesięć przykazań, reszta bogiń wykorzystała okazję, by ostatecznie pokonać Klan Demonów i podżegać Klan Gigantów, Klan Wróżek i ludzi przeciwko nim, rozpoczynając Świętą Wojnę . W rezultacie, Klan Demonów został ostatecznie pokonany przez Klan Bogini i ich sprzymierzone klany i zamknięty w Trumnie Wiecznej Ciemności przez wiele lat, zdając sobie sprawę, że był to jedyny sposób na wygraną po utracie najsilniejszego wojownika Mael. Pomimo zwycięstwa stracili wiele ze swojej siły i zdolności do utrzymywania swoich fizycznych form w celu zapieczętowania klanu Demonów przez setki lat. Dusze klanu Bogini zaczęły zamieszkiwać wewnątrz obiektów, a jedynie mogły manifestować się w fizycznym świecie, przyjmując ciało innej istoty jako naczynia. Według Jelamet, większość bogiń najwyraźniej zamieszkuje miejsca zwane Pałacem w Niebiosach , gdzie leżą w stanie uśpienia, ponieważ skorzystała z bramy w ołtarzu, aby sprowadzić pozostałą część klanu Bogini na inwazję i kontrolę Britannia . nieznana bogini próbowała porozumieć się z ludźmi, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Meliodasie, ale to, co stało się z nią po zniszczeniu jej obiektu, jest nieznane. Inne nieliczne boginie uciekły z bitwy po tym, jak uświadomiły sobie, że niektóre z rozkazów, które otrzymali, były złe i stały się przywódcami Druidów, którzy czczą Klan Bogini. W dniu dzisiejszym Hendrickson uwalniając Dziesięć Przykazań poprzez niepełne złamanie pieczęci, Cztery Archanioły "ożyli", aby przyłączyć się do reinkarnacji Elżbiety, Siedmiu grzechów głównych i ludzi przeciwko Demonowi Klan, który stoi przed nową Świętą Wojną. Jednak dwoje z nich znowu straciło swoje fizyczne ciała, gdy okazało się, że Archanioł Mael wciąż żyje. Elizabeth eyes reveng.png | Symbol Bogini na prawym oku Elizabeth Elizabeth healing Liones.png|Skrzydła Klanu Bogini manifestują się przebudzoną mocą Elizabeth Członkowie Fizjologia Wyższe rangi bogiń są rozróżniane przez ich wiele par skrzydeł, z większą ilością par skrzydeł, a im większy rozmiar tych skrzydeł, co oznacza, że bogini jest silniejsza. Ilekroć Bogini zamieszkuje fizyczny statek lub gdy używają swoich magicznych mocy, ich oczy manifestują symbol złotego triskele. Moce i zdolności Klan Bogini jest niezwykle potężną rasą, która może stać na równi z klanem Demonów, chociaż wymagała współpracy wróżek, gigantów i ludzi, aby je zamknąć po utracie najsilniejszego wojownika. Pomimo swojej siły potrzebowali fizycznych form, aby wpływać na świat poprzez swoje działania. Według Ludociel, faktycznie nie są one bóstwami pomimo ich ogromnej mocy. Członkowie Klanu Bogini mają kilka wspólnych umiejętności: * | Seiki (Āku) | dosłownie znaczy "Święta Skrzynia"}} Archetypowa magiczna technika klanu Bogini, która tworzy lekkie cząstki , często envolving cel w oślepiającej sferze światła, która rozbija ich ciało. Przeważnie przeciwdziała ciemności rozpadając się, ale może również spowodować fizyczne obrażenia. * | Jōka (Pāji) | dosłownie znaczy "Oczyścić"}}: Technika, która usuwa "obrzydliwe" dusze, takie jak wampiry i demony . Technika ta została przekazana druidom. * Zmartwychwstanie: Ban szukał Bogiń, aby wskrzesić Elaine, wierząc, że coś takiego powinno być dla nich łatwe. Jeden z nich powiedział, że zmartwychwstanie pojedynczej wróżki jest łatwym zadaniem, ale nie zostało jeszcze pokazane, jeśli była naprawdę szczera. * : Poprzez dobieranie mocy, bogini może przeciwdziałać negatywnym skutkom, takim jak ciężkie zranienia spowodowane fizycznym lub przez miazmę, a nawet silny kwas trujący. Może także odzyskać zdrowie i wytrzymałość lub oczyścić umysł kogoś. Ta moc ma przeciwny skutek dla demonów, gdy nie jest wystarczająco kontrolowana, raniąc ich i odpychając ich moc. * | Shukufuku no Ibuki (Buresu Obu Buresu)}} Czar, który tylko bogini o wysokiej randze mógłby użyć. Użytkownik zbiera światło w dłoni, aby stworzyć jakiś symbol i nadmuchać go na pożądany cel, a ci, których to dotyczy, otrzymują magiczną moc. Klan Demonów odnosi się do tej techniki jako | Peten no Hikari (Chīto Hōpu) | dosłownie "Scam Light"}} ponieważ jest również zaklęciem prania mózgu, które zamienia cele w fanatycznych zelotów lojalnych wobec Bogiń bez względu na ich obrażenia i walcz, dopóki nie zostaną złamane i umrą. * Posiadanie: Za zgodą lub zawarcie paktu z inną istotą, Boginie mogą przyjmować swoje ciała jako naczynia i używać ich jako własnych, będąc w stanie wykorzystać wszystkie swoje zdolności poprzez swój statek, pomimo nie są tak silne, jak z ich oryginalnymi ciałami. Jednak statek (zwłaszcza ludzie) może mieć trudności z utrzymaniem wysokiej rangi bogiń, prowadząc ich ciała do transformacji. Kompatybilność statku z boginią może wpłynąć na jej ogólną siłę. * Lot: Biorąc pod uwagę naturę ich skrzydeł, pozwala to Bogińcom latać. Silniejsi mają nawet siłę wystarczającą do dźwigania olbrzyma. * Zaklęcie regresji czasowej: Czar, który pozwala wysłać duszę innej istoty w przeszłość. Czar ten można nauczyć członków innych ras, głównie druidów. Ranking Cztery Archanioły są czterema najsilniejszymi i najwyżej notowanymi członkami rasy. Boska Lanca kapral są członkami Klanu Bogini, którzy służà Czterem Archaniołom. Boski Żołnierz są członkami Klanu Bogini, którzy służą Czterem Archaniołom. Ciekawostki * Klan Bogini może być oparty na Walkiriach z mitologii nordyckiej i Aniołach z Biblii. * Mimo że są to boginie imion, odnoszące się do bóstw żeńskich, w rzeczywistości są wśród nich mężczyźni. * Symbol w ich oczach przypomina triskelion //en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triskelion triskelion, symbol reprezentujący rysunek trzech mocy dziewic, matki i crone. Może to być również odniesienie do Świętej Trójcy. Galeria Nanatsu Legend.png |Bogini Klan walczący wraz z pokrewnymi klanami przeciwko klanowi Demonów 3000 lat temu Elizabeth unleash power form.png |Apostoł klanu Bogini Horn of Cernunnos active.png |Horn of Cernunnos, relikt komunikacyjny Klanu Bogini Goddess Amber anime.png |Bogini Amber, artefakt Klanu Bogini Druids_welcoming_the_Seven_Deadly_Sins.png|Druidzi witają Siedem Grzechów Głównych